Embossing machines for embossing printing plates have to be increasingly automated in order to be adapted for individual control, for example, adaptable to be connected to an electronic computer or reading apparatus. To accomplish this, it is necessary to construct the passage of the plates to and away from the embossing machine in a manner that enables automated supply of plates into a plate holder which holds the plate during embossing and automated withdrawal of the plate therefrom.